1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a basket for a refrigeration appliance, and more specifically to a basket including a partition that is adjustable to a plurality of different positions relative to the basket without fully disconnecting the partition from the basket.
2. Description of Related Art
One configuration of a conventional refrigeration appliance includes a freezer compartment that is disposed vertically below the fresh food compartment. Such a configuration is convenient since most visits to the refrigeration appliance involve inserting or removing items to/from the fresh food compartment. Placing the fresh food compartment above the freezer compartment positions the most-frequently used items at eye level, making them readily accessible.
Conventional refrigeration appliances typically include a basket for storing frozen food items within the freezer compartment. The basket can be divided into a plurality of different zones by a partition installed between the lateral sides of the basket. However, permanently installing the partition at a fixed location prevents users from customizing the arrangement of food in the freezer compartment to suit their own particular needs.
To make the basket customizable, the partition has been made removable, allowing users to completely remove the partition from the basket by hand, and reinstall it by hand at a desired location. Such conventional partitions have a clip at each of its opposite ends to cooperated with one or more wires forming the basket. Users can grasp the partition and move it by hand to separate the clips from the basket wires and completely remove the partition from the basket. However, the partitions can be easily misplaced when removed from the basket.